Dégel
by cocholat
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si Gus était né quelques heures plus tôt?   Et bien, il est clair que Brian n'aurait pas rencontré Justin ce soir là! Mais voici ma vision de la suite de l'histoire  dans un environnement quelque peu neigeux...
1. Chapter 1: Disgression temporelle

Disclamer : QAF - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété. 

Histoire: UA: Que se serait-il passé si Gus était né quelques heures plus tôt?

Et bien, il est clair que Brian n'aurait pas rencontré Justin cette soirée là, puisqu'il aurait été dans

l' hôpital avec son fils adoré au lieu d'être au Babylone?

Donc voici ma vision de la suite de l'historie sans cette première rencontre-puisqu'il est clair que ces deux personnes sont destinées à se rencontrer...plus si affinités-et tout cela dans un environnement quelque peu neigeux et tout à fait différent.

**« Dégel »**

**Prologue**

Mélanieeeeee!-criait Lindsay - appel Brian dit luiiiii , qu'il doit venir, que son fils arriveeeeee, tout de suiiiiiiiiiite.

Lindsay qui est comme vous pouvez le remarquer ,une femme sur le point d'accoucher, demandant à sa compagne car oui mes amis, Lindsay est lesbienne d'appeler le donneur de sperme, et accessoirement meilleur ami , afin de le maudire pour avoir accepté aussi volontairement de donner une partie aussi intime de lui .

Elle savait qu'elle avait voulut cette enfant, qu'elle avait supplié Mélanie, puis Brian pour l'avoir, cependant on ne demande pas à une femme qui souffre de réfléchir rationnellement, et puis les pensées loufoques lui permettaient de supporter la douleur. Par ailleurs,elle attendait que la présence de Brian pourrait aider un peu sa compagne ,qui était plus pale qu'un litre de lait et à qui elle écrasait fortement la main. Après tout, Brian était connu par sa force de caractère à tout épreuve et sur tout, elle se sentirait moins coupable de gueuler sur lui.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Mélanie appelât 5 fois, laissa 4 messages et au sixième essai Brian répondit avec sa politesse habituelle:

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Écoute je ne peux pas te parler je dois y aller, le Babylon n'attend pas! J'ai des plans pour ce soir et il n'est pas question que tu m'envoies aller chercher des kiwis ou des marshmallows ou des hot-dogs ou quoi que ce soit d'autre...»

Brian semblait du mauvais poil et elle aurait pu lui donner des excuses pour l'avoir envoyé ces derniers jours, chercher des aliments les uns plus disparates que les autres et ce à des heures tout aussi disparates, afin de combler les envies de femme enceinte de Lindsay puisqu'elle même ne pouvait quitter cette dernière alors que sa grossesse était à terme. Cependant, Mélanie était trop stressée pour ne serait-ce que remarquer l'humeur de Brian ou le son d'une porte que se ferme signalant que ce dernier venait de quitter son loft. Elle ne fit que lui annoncer les faits et lui demander de venir au plus vite, puis lui raccrocha au nez sans attendre un réponse et retourna auprès de Lindsay se faire écraser les mains. Trois heures après, ils étaient tous les trois, Brian, Mélanie et Lindsay, autour du nouveau-né et ils se disputaient sur le choix du prénom de ce dernier.

Cette soirée là, Brian Kinney resta auprès de son fils et se dit qu'il ne le quitterait jamais, on ne voit pas une petite choses aussi fragile venir au monde sans que notre cœur s'emballe et qu'on jure de donner tout pour le rendre heureux,non ? Il ne pensa une seconde à Liberty Avenue où un jeune homme blond attendait «la personne qu'il faut »

2 Ans aprés

Brian Kinney avait une philosophie de vie qu'il respectait consciencieusement,une des règles de cette philosophie était: Toujours dire la vérité aussi dure et cruelle soit elle. Hélas à certaines occasions, il lui était arrivé de déroger à cette règle,ce qu'il regrettait peu de temps après, et c'est exactement ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment même.

-Ça m'apprendra! Il fallait comme même manquer de bol!Maudit orgueil!-râlait-il en sortant de chez Debbie, la mère de son meilleur ami.

Il s'était vanté auprès de Michel à peine deux jours auparavant de skier comme un pro, et voilà que ce dernier gagne un voyage gratuit, accompagné des personnes de son choix. Le voyage serait tous frais inclus, ce y compris les cours de ski pour débutants. Cependant, alors que Debbie, Karl, Ted, Emmet,le prof et n'importe qu'elle autre personne que Michel aurait l'envie d'inviter aurait le privilège d'en profiter, lui, en tant que «pro» du ski n'en avait absolument pas besoin.

-Hum!Je suis celui qui en a le plus besoin-se disait-il.

Cela ne se voyait peut-être pas lorsqu'il dansait, mais il n'avait jamais eut une bonne coordination. Si la danse lui réussissait, c'est seulement parce-qu'il était sexy à souhait et non pas grâce à sa technique et son savoir faire. Alors qu'il se rappelait de la dernière et unique expérience avec des patins à glace, il s'imaginait les dégâts qu'il pourrait causer avec des skis sur une pente glissante.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une solution, et avouer la vérité à Miky n'en fessait pas partie. En effet, il n'avait pas inventé le petit mensonge pour rien, Miky avait ressorti du placard le malheureux épisode de la patinoire, et afin de sauvegarder sa réputation il avait dit que bien que les patins à glace lui résistaient le ski n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui. Et comme un mensonge entraine un autre, il a finit par s'inventer des voyages en montagne, pour «affaires», remplis de sexe, de pistes noires et...de sexe. Non,définitivement la vérité n'était pas une option! -sur cette dernière réflexion il prit le chemin de son travail et se promit d'y repenser plus tard, après tout le maudit voyage n'était que dans 5 mois.

Ce n'est deux jours après qu'il trouva la solution, alors qu'il parlait avec Lindsay, sa lesbienne meilleure amie, et Mélanie, la compagne de cette dernière. L'heureux couple comptait partir en voyage dans 2 mois, avec leur fils de 2 ans afin d'essayer d'arranger leurs problèmes de ménage et de se retrouver. Cependant elles comptaient changer leurs plan afin de partir avec toute la bande,donc elles déplaceraient leur vacances.

-Plus on est des fous plus on rit!-ironisa Brian tout en se disant que si elles ne partaient pas plus tôt c'était afin de faire garder Gus par Brian, ou par Debbie pendant qu'elles « se retrouvaient ».Et tout d'un coup, la lumière se fit: «Partit plus tôt, voilà la solution!-jubila-t-il.

Il décida donc qu'il partirait dans un mois en « voyage d'affaires», apprendrait à faire du ski, et montrerait ses talent de pro à ce cher Miky.

-Je suis un génie, un être au cerveau supérieur, tremblez pauvres mortels que vous étés!-se vanta-il.

Justin Taylor était un jeune homme tout ce qu'il y a des plus normal, à 19 ans il étudiait l'art dans une des école d'art les plus prestigieuses du pays, il avait les meilleurs amis du monde, ainsi que le petit-ami parfait. Il profitait par ailleurs, d'une année sabbatique totalement subventionnée pas son père, dans une des Stations de ski les plus réputée au monde, où travaillait sa meilleure amie, Daphné.

Cependant, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses: L'acceptation de Justin à l'école d'art avait causé des nombreuses disputes au sein de sa famille, son père voulait qu'il intègre une «vrai» école, une des universités de l' Ivy League qui l'avaient accepté grâce à ses excellents résultats, argumentant qu'il allait rater sa vie s'il s'employait à faire un métier de fainéants, c'est à dire peintre, le rêve de Justin. Sa mère, une femme merveilleuse, avait convaincu son père de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait assurant que Justin avait un vrai talent, cependant c'était encore un sujet épineux.

Ses meilleurs amis n'étaient autres que sa mère, Daphné et Ethan; tous les autres avaient déguerpis lorsque Justin était « sorti du placard » comme on dit. En effet, même s'il savait depuis toujours qu'il était homo, il avait mis de cotés sa sexualité lorsque les problèmes à causes de ses études futures avaient commencé. Avant qu'il commence à sortir avec Ethan, personne à part Daphné n'était au courant, et cette dernière le savait seulement car Justin ne pouvait lui cacher quoi que se soit, il lui avait même raconté son expérience infructueuse sur Liberty Avenue. Il était allé dans cette rue soit disant paradisiaque pour chaque gay de Pittsburgh, et il avait tenté sa chance, mais le prince charmant n'était pas arrivé cette soirée là. Justin avait l'impression depuis lors d'avoir raté sa chance de sauter le pas. C'est pourquoi, alors qu'il sortait avec Ethan depuis 6 mois déjà ils n'avaient toujours pas passé le cap de la première relation sexuelle, son petit-amis essayait de rester patient mais ils avaient eut chez Justin, une dispute à ce sujet 3 mois auparavant, dispute pendant laquelle le ton était monté de quelques décibels, et une chose entrainant une autre, ses parents étaient venus voir ce qu'il se passait, avaient découvert son homosexualité et... Justin était parti et vacances.

Pour plus de précisions chers lecteurs, lorsque Mr,Taylor découvrit l'affaire, il perdit ses moyens, laissa tomber sa mâchoire puis ,se recomposant ,vira illico presto Ethan de sa maison et rentra dans une des colères les plus mémorables que Justin n'ait jamais vu. Il décida par la suite,motivé par Me. Taylor, qu'au lieu de jeter son fils à la rue, il l'enverrait en année sabbatique le plus loin possible du supposé petit-ami.

Tout cela semblait loin à Justin qui, depuis 4 mois déjà ,« hivernait » -c'est ainsi qu'il avait appelé sa réclusion involontaire du reste du monde - et qui était devenu par ailleurs un pro du ski. Il s'employait, à pressent, à maitriser une jolie planche de snowboard, question de ne pas perdre son temps où plutôt ,question de ne pas mourir d'ennui.

CA: JE CHERCHE UNE BETA, S'IL Y A DES VOLONTAIRES? N'HÉSITEZ PAS!Entre temps vous mes chers lecteurs vous pouvez m'aider, à vous aider à vous amuser en lisant, question de lire une histoire sans fautes, vous comprenez?

J'ai le projet d'écrire cette fic depuis un petit moment déjà, je n'osait exposser mes creations sachants qu'il y aurait surement des fautes et des gens qui critiqueront, attention je n'ai absollument rien contre les critique constructives et encore moins lorsqu'elles sont polies.

Alors, s'il vous plait commentez!Critiquez! Donnez des compliments! Envoyez-moi de fleurs!-Exprimez vous mes chers lecteurs


	2. Chapter 2: Rencontre

Disclamer : QAF - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété. 

Histoire: UA: Que se serait-il passé si Gus était né quelques heures plus tôt?

Et bien, il est clair que Brian n'aurait pas rencontré Justin cette soirée là, puisqu'il aurait été dans

l' hôpital avec son fils adoré au lieu d'être au Babylone?

Donc voici ma vision de la suite de l'historie sans cette première rencontre-puisqu'il est clair que ces deux personnes sont destinées à se rencontrer...plus si affinités-et tout cela dans un environnement quelque peu neigeux et tout à fait différent.

**« Dégel »**

**Chapitre 2: Rencontre  
**

Brian Kinney était totalement découragé, cela fessait 4 jours qu'il prenait des cours et ses progrès n'étaient franchement pas remarquables. Après les premiers jours où il avait enchainé catastrophe sur catastrophe allant de perdre ses skies qui avaient glissé jusqu'en bas de la pente; de rentrer dedans toute personne se trouvant sus son chemin ; d'avoir mangé de la neige puisque sa seule technique de freinage consistait à se jeter contre un tas de neige, il savait à présent freiner et se laisser glisser VOLONTAIREMENT sur la neige à une vitesse plus ou moins acceptable, hélas dans une posture qu'il classa digne de Quasimodo avant de se dire qu'il devait regarder moins de dessins animés avec Gus, son fils de 2 ans. De plus, après ses leçons de ski il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne songeait qu'à son lit, hors, il n'avait absolument pas prévu de passer 3 semaines sans Sexe! Il était tellement en manque que la veille il avait complimenté le derrière, certes magnifique d'une personne que lui était rentré dedans.

En effet, il glissait avec classe, grâce et zenitude en admirant le paysage-entendez par là le plus lentement possible et râlant contre tout en n'importe quoi, contre la neige, contre le brouillard, contre sa combinaison de ski, contre lui-même pour avoir décidé de venir dans cette station perdue au milieu de nulle part, éloignée de toute civilisation et de toute personne séduisante parlant français et même contre sa monitrice qui l'obligeait à passer 4 heures par jours avec le cul en arrière ce qui le forçait à passer 2 heures à se plaindre de douleurs physiques à cause des 4 heures prétendantes-la dite monitrice, s'appelait Daphné, s'était une jeune fille sympa et dynamique qui lui rappelait Linds, la mère de son fils, à son âge.

Soit, en conclusion mandâmes et monsieur BK était en colère contre toute l'humanité, c'est pourquoi il allait engueuler de la manière la plus coloré possible, le connar en skateboard qui venait de lui rentrer dedans -et ce même s'il ne comprendrait rien. Il se dit qu'il s'arrangeait très bien pour se trouver par terre sans aide, il n'avait besoin de personne pour cela et en plus Brian Kinney ne permettrait à personne de l'humilier ainsi. Quand il arriva enfin entre deux insultes, à se mettre debout -sans ses skis bien sûr, cela ne faisait pas encore partie de ses capacités- il eut alors une magnifique vue, en effet « le conar en skateboard » venait de passer au statut du « mec-au-joli cul » en question de secondes , lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait face à lui la paire de fesses la plus tentante qu'il n'eut jamais vu et il ne put s'empêcher de le dire à haute voix. Mr. Joli-cul qui se confondait auparavant en excuses dans une langue étrangère s'arrêta à ce moment de parler et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Alors, on fait du rentre-dedans ?- rigola Brian lorsque le silence de Mr. Joli-cul se prolongeait, le rendant mal alaise. Brian se disposait à repartir se disant que ce petit blond ne comprenait surement rien à sa verbe lorsque l'autre réagit enfin.

-Je vous demande pardon ?-le blond n'avait pas l'air content, et en enlevant avec un geste nerveux ces lunettes protectrices il regarda le brun sérieusement en fronçant les sourcils, puis voyant Brian faire un sourire moqueur poursuivit- Vous savez qu'il y a des manières plus douces pour séduire quelqu'un, je ne suis pas intéressé alors si vous voulez draguer allez ailleurs, merci beaucoup ! -et avant qu'un Brian de plus en plus déconcerté puisse lui répondre, monsieur dévala la pente à grande vitesse sans un regard en arrière.

Notre apprenti skieur réfléchissait à cette rencontre tout en se disant qu'elle aurait pu tourner tout autrement, il aurait pu séduire cette personne grâce à sa charmante personnalité et son physique de rêve si seulement la combinaison de ski ne gâchait pas ces dernières, sa personnalité parce qu'elle le mettait de mauvaise humeur-et en manque- et son physique parce qu'elle cachait tout ce qu'il mettait en valeur - lorsqu' il n'était pas en manque.

Il en était à cet stade dans ses réflexions profondes lorsque Daphné arriva enfin sur la piste de ski où Brian l'attendait depuis un bon moment. Elle portait sa combinaison de ski habituelle, c'est à dire un pantalon jaune flachi et une veste rose fuchsia, et glissait avec la même paresse habituelle cependant le brun remarqua tout de suite quelque chose de différent, Daphné avait un sourire aussi grand que le Joker ! Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne souriait pas souvent, non ! Sa monitrice attitrée souriait tout le temps, mais d'un sourire délicat et doux, or aujourd'hui Brian craignait qu'elle ait un problème aux nerfs zygomatiques ou qu'elle ait une crampe au visage. Il sut par la suite que le sourire était dû à la joie de la jeune fille du au rendez-vous que son élève lui avait arrangé avec un autre moniteur. Le hasard du destin avait fait que ce moniteur était le fantasme de Daphné depuis heu, depuis toujours. La jeune fille le remerciait chaleureusement et lui promit qu'elle s'était trouvé un remplaçant très compètent.

Elle lui parlait encore de son futur moniteur mais Brian était déjà parti dans ses pensées. Il se maudissait d'avoir eu un instant de faiblesse, il avait arrangé ce rendez-vous parce qu'il voyait que sa monitrice était un peu déprimée et qu'elle lui parlait énormément des talents d'un certain moniteur, le brun avait décidé qu'il allait permettre qu'au moins un d'eux soit satisfait sexuellement et il ne lui avait pas été difficile une fois cela décidé de convaincre M. parfait de sortir avec sa monitrice, en fait il « craquait » déjà pour elle.

Le problème était qu'il n'avait absolument pas compté avec le départ de Daphné avec son prince charmant, il allait lui communiquer son total refus à changer de moniteur lorsqu'il entendit une voix qui lui parut familière.

-Daphné, tu vas aller à ton rendez-vous de rêve avec CETTE combinaison ?

N/A: voilà j'ai enfin pu poublier le chap 2

je suis desolée du retard j'ai eut des problèmes personnels à regler

ps: j'ai eu une proposition de beta ms j'ai perdu le message, tu sais me contacter stp?


	3. Chapter 3: Mise au point

Disclaimer : QAF - univers et personnages ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété. 

Histoire: UA: Que se serait-il passé si Gus était né quelques heures plus tôt ?

Et bien, il est clair que Brian n'aurait pas rencontré Justin ce soir-là, puisqu'il aurait été à

l' hôpital avec son fils adoré au lieu d'être au Babylone?

Donc voici ma vision de la suite de l'historie sans cette première rencontre-puisqu'il est clair que ces deux personnes sont destinées à se rencontrer...plus si affinités-et tout cela dans un environnement quelque peu neigeux et tout à fait différent.

« Dégel »

**Chapitre 3 :Mise au point**

La météo avait annoncé de la neige durant toute la matinée mais contrairement aux prévisions, un soleil éclatant chauffait les pistes de la station Val Denis ce qui avait attiré une foule de touristes avides de vitamine D qui permettaient à leurs enfants hyperactifs de se lancer des boules de neige. De plus, la piste était envahie par trois groupes d'élèves débutants en skateboard et leurs moniteurs débordés. En conclusion, toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour créer des plaques de verglas et agacer Justin Taylor.

Il se dit qu'il devait faire plus attention que la veille lorsqu'il avait cru pouvoir se laisser enfin aller sur son skateboard. Hélas, il perdit le contrôle, justement à cause d'une plaque de verglas, percutant ainsi un apprenti skieur -soit dit en passant très, très mauvais. Il essayait de s'excuser en français lorsqu'il entendit sa victime dire « belle paire de fesses ». Étonné, il s'était retourner pour lui faire face. Il s'agissait d'un brun, plutôt grand, mais c'est tout ce que Justin pouvait apercevoir car l'inconnu avait un gros bandeau noir qui lui couvrait le front, d'énormes lunettes protectrices de marque, et une écharpe, noire aussi, qui lui couvrait le bas du visage. Il lui fit des commentaires bien sentis et continua son chemin. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de flirter avec un inconnu. Son petit-ami était très mignon, très amoureux et il lui téléphonait tous les soirs.

Ce dernier point le faisait toujours déprimer puisque cela signifiait aussi que son petit-ami était très, très loin alors il arrêta d'y penser et fit ce pourquoi il était venu : chercher Daphné qui devait être en compagnie de son futur élève. Elle lui avait demander de s'occuper de ce dernier afin de pouvoir sortir avec l'homme de ses rêves. Justin accepta tout de suite, content que Daphné ait enfin vaincu sa timidité et abordé M. Parfait.

Trouver son amie ne lui avait prit que 2 secondes, ce pourquoi il n'avait aucun mérite puisque cette dernière osait porter une combinaison flashy qui était aussi repérable qu'une tâche d'encre sur une feuille blanche. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'à elle et fit un commentaire subtil sur sa tenue. Daphné, qui l'avait vu arriver, ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et fit directement les présentations.

« Ah t'es enfin là ! Brian, voici Justin, ton nouveau moniteur. Justin, voici Brian, l'homme le plus gentil et adorable de toute la terre ! »

Le temps que Justin regarde « l'homme le plus gentil et adorable de toute la terre » et qu'il réalise qu'il était aussi sa victime de la veille, Daphné avait filé en le laissant seul avec ce dernier. Il allait se présenter lorsque Brian lui dit avec un sarcasme évident :

«On était destinés à se rencontrer ! On a plus qu'à faire plus profondément connaissance... » Il avait allongé lascivement les derniers mots et Justin crut propice de mettre les points sur les i.

« Écoute-moi bien... Brian, c'est ça ? » Sans attendre une réponse, il poursuivit : « Je te serais reconnaissant si tu gardais tes remarques pour toi, on perdrait moins de temps et on pourrait enfin travailler sérieusement. »

Le dit Brian leva un sourcil et répondit avec le sarcasme qui apparemment lui était habituel : « J'essayerais dorénavant de résister à ton incroyable pouvoir de séduction, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps ! »

Après cette mise au point les choses allèrent pour le mieux. Justin regardait son élève, lui faisait des remarques et lui donnait des conseils que ce dernier appliquait très bien entre deux malédictions. Cela faisait rire Justin mais il arrivait talentueusement à se retenir.

À la fin de la journée, ils étaient tous les deux exténués. Le blond, impressionné par la ténacité de Brian qui semblait déterminé pour une raison inconnue à progresser à vitesse grand V, le félicita pour ses efforts et lui souhaita bonne nuit. « Je vais certainement bien dormir, cependant, ce n'est pas ce que je préférerais faire. Alors si ça te dit de me rejoindre, n'hésite pas ! » lui rétorqua Brian en levant les sourcils. Après quoi, il serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, fit demi-tour et s'en alla, laissant Justin avec la bouche entrouverte et cherchant un commentaire qui ne vint jamais.

Le brun avait été tellement sérieux le reste de l'après-midi que Justin avait oublié à quel point ses commentaires étaient..., étaient... quoi d'ailleurs ? Dégradants ? Insultants ? Inattendus ? Marrants ? Il décida de ne plus y réfléchir et prit le chemin de sa chambre, demain il emmènerait Brian à une piste bleue.

À peine sorti du chalet qu'il partageait avec Daphné, Justin remarqua qu'il neigeait, et se dit qu'il valait mieux tard que jamais. Des gros flocons tombaient sur une couche déjà épaisse, preuve qu'il avait dû neiger pendant toute la nuit. Pensant que grâce à cela les plaques de verglas disparaîtraient, le blond prit de bonne humeur le chemins des pistes de ski où il devait rejoindre son élève.

La première heure se déroula comme la veille : Justin, en bon professeur, voulais que son élève reprenne le rythme avant de l'emmener vers le tire-fesses pour enfin aller sur une piste bleue. Cependant, au bout de la 2eme heure, le dit professeur n'en pouvait plus. Il commençait à royalement se faire chier et se disait que les commentaires de Brian seraient bienvenus. De son coté, Brian ne la menait pas plus large , il n'avait jamais été habitué à la fermer et ses remarques sarcastiques et salaces lui chatouillaient la gorge, ce qui le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Pour couronner le tout, malgré tout ses progrès le tire-fesses lui résistait. Il l'avait déjà perdu à moitié du chemin plusieurs fois, l'obligeant ainsi à recommencer.

Devant de telles circonstances, Justin se décida à agir et lui dit :

« Eh Brian, j'aurais jamais cru ça de toi. Je pensais que tu était le genre de mec à prendre tout ce qui se trouve entre ses jambes ! »

Il ne fut pas déçu, le brun avait vraiment envie de se distraire un peu, et même si l'idée de le nier lui passa par la tête, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait rater une aussi belle occasion alors il répondit :

« C'est généralement le cas, mais je ne prends pas TOUT ce qui se trouve entre mes jambes, seulement les mecs chauds qui se trouvent entre mes jambes. Pourquoi tu veux essayer ?

- J'y réfléchirais si t'arrivais à faire toute la piste mais comme c'est impossible... Au fait Brian, j'ai eut tort, on travaille beaucoup mieux quand on s'amuse et je crois qu'on peux vraiment s'amuser tout en restant corrects tu crois pas ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Correct, moi ? »

Justin savait qu'il rigolait, ou du moins en était presque sûr alors il ne dit plus rien et suivit Brian qui avait enfin pris correctement le tire-fesses.

Il neigea le reste de l'après-midi, mais entre les blagues, les chutes et les commentaires salaces aucun d'eux ne le remarqua.

Justin ne le savait pas mais le brun se disait que son moniteur était définitivement bien plus marrant que Ted -en même temps ce n'était pas difficile-, moins coincé que Michael et bien que cela ne se vit pas au même point que chez Emmet, il était aussi gay que ce dernier. Oui, Brian avait douté une milliseconde de l'homosexualité du blond, après tout, pour quelle autre raison lui aurait-il résisté aussi longtemps ?

Ils firent une sieste l'après-midi, chacun de leur coté, et à leur réveil ils se retrouvèrent face aux télécabines où selon les mots de Brian beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard, tout avait commencé.

NA: tadaaaaaaaaaaam, envie de lire le prochain chapitre ? Je suis cruelle hein ?

Au fait, Mnt j'ai une beta,QUE JE REMERCIE D'AILLEURS POUR SON TRAVAIL !,**(Mais de rien ^^) **ah la voilà ! C'est elle en rouge au cas où vous n'auriez pas été attentifs,comment ça ce n'était pas la peine ? Soit, je crois que le niveau de ma petite fic vient d'augmenter, non?

MALHEUREUSEMENT, de peur de perdre de l'originalité je ne vous demanderait pas de :

-me donner votre avis en reviews afin de m'offrir ce qui représente notre seul salaire, à moi et à Maevathiephaine (ma beta) sur ce site XD **(Non nous on trime gratuitement ! LoL)**

-ni de me dire ce que vous aimeriez qu'il se passe dans l'histoire

-ni de me parler des idées que vous avez toujours eut envie de mettre dans une fic Britin

-ni d'éventuelles réparties et conversations que je pourrais ajouter dans les chap à venir

même si cela me ferais énormément plaisir !

même si cela me motiverais à écrire !

Je tient à rester originale alors : NON, je ne ferais pas ÇA ! **(NON elle ne fera pas ÇA ! ... euh ... t'es sûre ? Non parce que ça plaisir quand-même d'avoir des encouragements pis tout pis tout hein ...)**

réponse au reviews :

**kaylee: **merci pour les encouragements ! Est-ce que mnt il y en a assez?

Fan de fiction : merci, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et c'est super motivant !

**Moiaudrey **: merci! J'espère que la suite ne t'as pas déçu, n'hésite pas si tu as des idées que je ne demanderais absolument pas de me communiquer !

Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son : pseudo original ;) je n'ai pas reçu la suite de ton dernier commentaire :s

**na-chan : **l'idée des sports d'hiver m'est venue justement pendant que j'attendais à monter dans les télécabines, il faut dire que la file était longue :p

Et pour ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews mais qui cependant me lisent et mettent des alertes sur ma petite première création : MERCIIIII ! **(Merciiiiii =D)**


	4. Chapter 4: Là où tout a commencé

Disclamer : QAF - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété. 

Histoire: UA: Que se serait-il passé si Gus était né quelques heures plus tôt ?

Et bien, il est clair que Brian n'aurait pas rencontré Justin ce soir-là, puisqu'il aurait été à l'hôpital avec son fils adoré au lieu d'être au Babylone ?

Donc voici ma vision de la suite de l'historie sans cette première rencontre - puisqu'il est clair que ces deux personnes sont destinées à se rencontrer... et plus si affinités - et tout cela dans un environnement quelque peu neigeux et tout à fait différent.

**« Dégel »**

**Chapitre 4: Là où tout a commencé**

Il ne savait plus comment ils en étaient arrivé là alors que 15 minutes auparavant, ils en étaient encore aux échanges amicaux, mais ce n'était certainement pas Brian qui allait se plaindre. En effet, devant la file pour les télécabines ils avaient une conversation tout à fait sérieuse :

«Oui, j'ai bien vu que tu sembles plus à l'aise sur tes skis, mais tu devrais essayer de te redresser un peu. Tu descends toujours les pentes avec les fesses en arrière et ça te fait accélérer au lieu de freiner tu sais ? -lui conseillais Justin, ce à quoi il avait répondu :

- C'est pour montrer aux hétéros coincés ce qu'ils ratent, et ainsi les remettre dans le bon chemin ! Je fais mon acte de charité de la semaine, Justin chéri !

- Ah c'est pour ça, je comprends tout maintenant ! » ironisa le jeune homme s'asseyant enfin à l'intérieur de la télécabine.

Le couple qui leur faisait face les regardait à présent comme s'ils avaient une maladie particulièrement contagieuse, et Brian le remarquant voulu s'amuser.

« Au fait, en parlant de derrières, t'as acheté du lubrifiant ? - demanda-t-il à Justin qui, étonné, répondit par la négative.

- Je savais que tu allais oublier, mon cœur ! Alors moi, je l'ai fait et j'en ai profité pour acheter des préservatifs, il nous restait qu'une boite pour ce soir! - continua-t-il signalant des yeux le couple d'en face qui affichait des yeux exorbités.

- Oh c'est vrai mon lapin! T'es toujours si prévoyant - répliqua Justin comprenant enfin.

- J'ai droit à une récompense?

- Oui, bien sur, tu auras ce soir tout ce que tu mérites - fit-il avec une moue que Brian trouva adorable. Euh non ! Sexy, pas adorable ! Sexy !

-Et si j'en voulais une maintenant ? »

Justin vit qu'il ne rigolait plus, mais il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« J'imagine que je ne peux te refuser un petit bisou. »

Brian faisant un sourire en coin le vit se rapprocher de son visage. Impatient, il happa les lèvres du blond. Ces dernières étaient froides et gercées par le froid. Insatisfait, il posa alors une des ses mais dégantées sur le visage de Justin et ce dernier, surpris par la douce caresse, inspira entrouvrant la bouche. Le roi de Liberty Avenue en profita pour prendre en otage sa lèvre inférieure et la suçoter, goutant enfin les lèvres charnues. Lorsque le plus jeune commença à répondre au baiser, Brian se sentit vivant. Ces lèvres qui l'embrassaient d'abord timidement et puis passionnément lui firent plus d'effet qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Il eut envie de rapprocher ce corps ferme de lui, de profiter de sa chaleur, de l'avoir autour de lui, et les gémissements que Justin laissait échapper ne faisaient qu'accentuer cette envie.

Cependant, la télécabine arriva enfin au sommet, le petit bisou était devenu alors un baiser outrageusement passionné, et le couple d'en face s'empressa de sortir non sans jeter un dernier regard méprisant sur eux. Ils descendirent à leur tour sans se regarder et chacun s'employa à descendre la piste.

Cette piste rouge était particulièrement difficile ; certains endroits avaient d'ailleurs été fermés pour cette même raison. Cependant, Brian Kinney, élève débutant, n'eut aucun problème. En effet, lors de la descente il était tellement distrait qu'il ne fit attention ni aux mises en garde, ni aux personnes étalées par terre qu'il dépassait avec facilité. Le publiciste se repassa l'épisode de la cabine en boucle, se rappela de son excitation, de son empressement, de la passion de Justin puis, voyant qu'il s'égarait sérieusement de sa philosophie de vie, il mit tout sur le compte du manque et se demanda si baiser dans une télécabine était faisable, tout en se disant que ça serait fantastique de tenter de le faire avec Justin... dans la télécabine !

Aussitôt rentré à son appartement, Brian prit une douche chaude afin de soulager ses membres endoloris. Il y resta une bonne demi-heure puis, une fois habillé, voyant qu'il était 18 heures passées, il se décida à appeler son fils.

Le petit Gus du haut de ses 80 cm faisait le fierté de son père. En effet, tout le monde s'employait à dire qu'il était la copie conforme de Brian en option miniature, au grand dam de Mélanie ! Bien que le petit eut les cheveux assez clairs durant sa première année de vie maintenant, à 2 ans, il avait l'exacte couleur caramel de son père. Son petit menton volontaire et ses grand yeux chocolats ne faisaient qu'agrémenter le tout.

Par delà le fait de la ressemblance, ce que le brun appréciait le plus était l'adoration que son fils lui portait. À peine Brian rentrait dans la pièce que le petit courrait déjà vers lui, n'ayant d'yeux pour personne d'autre. Gus adorait son père et Brian adorait ça !

Après deux intonations, il eut Mélanie au téléphone et ne tarda pas beaucoup pour avoir Gus (Mélanie ne le supportait jamais trop longtemps). Père et fils parlèrent 10 minutes, pendant lesquels le fils raconta ce qu'il avait depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois et ce qu'il comptait faire les 24 prochaines heures. Autant dire que si Brian n'aimait pas ce petit comme il l'aimait, il n'aurait jamais pu supporter un aussi long discours. Cependant, il adorait ce gosse alors il poussa des exclamations, des petits assentiments et félicita même son fils lorsqu'il lui raconta son dernier exploit au jardin d'enfants. Après quoi, Mélanie reprit le téléphone pour lui parler des prochaines vacances en groupe mais la conversation ne mena à rien. Deux ou trois petites blagues innocentes de Brian et elle abandonnait la partie. « Pitoyable » se dit-il.

Il s'apprêtait à se coucher lorsqu'il entendit une sonnerie agaçante. Il prit l'appel, se disant que cela devait être Linds' qui voulait parler sérieusement des vacances en groupe, mais il fut agréablement surpris en entendant la voix de son ex-monitrice.

« Daphné ? demanda-t-il pour en être sûr.

- Oui beau-gosse, c'est moi ! Dis, je t'appelle parce que le seul bar acceptable dans les environs fait une soirée et je me demandais si tu voulais venir nous rejoindre... »

L'apprenti skieur allait répondre qu'il était trop fatigué et qu'il ne voulait pas ruiner une soirée entre M. Parfait et elle, mais la jeune fille poursuivit :

« C'est le bar tout près de chez toi, tu ne peux pas le rater. Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Il y aura Justin, tu sais ? Ton moniteur, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de t'inviter ! » Précisa-t-elle. « Il y aura aussi des amis à nous et presque tous les moniteurs de la station. Il y aura bien quelqu'un à ton gout, non ?Alors t'en dis quoi ?

- Je dis qu'avec de tels arguments, aucune personne saine d'esprit oserait dire non et que je t'aurais répondu bien plus tôt si tu m'avais laisser placer un mot après le «Daphné ?» du début. On se rejoint à quelle heure ? s'enquit-il.

-Quand tu voudras, nous on est presque tous déjà sur place alors... Il ne manque que Justin et Olivia, tu sais la petite colombienne qui... »

Elle s'égarait encore une fois, alors Brian l'interpella: « Daphnééééé !

- Ok d'accord, je parle trop ! À tout de suite alors ?

- Oui, à tout de suite ! »

Les plans de Brian Kinney venaient de prendre un nouveau tournant. À la place de se coucher à la même heure que son fils de 2 ans, il allait désormais faire une des choses qu'il faisait le mieux : partir à la chasse !

Le bar ne fut pas difficile à trouver, bien qu'il fut dans un chalet plutôt banal pour les environs. Des enseignes lumineuses et la musique haute à péter le tympans le mirent sur la voie. Cinq ou six marches en bois menaient directement face au bar où trois serveurs s'employaient à servir un troupeau d'adolescents assoiffés et certainement mineurs.

Il fit le tour du bar, cherchant Daphné. Elle ne lui avait pas dit où la trouver et les lumières clignotantes, additionnées à la fumée de cigarettes, ne l'aidaient pas dans ses recherches. Il finit par l'apercevoir de l'autre coté du bar.

La brunette l'accueillit bruyamment, puis le présenta aussi bruyamment aux personnes du groupe. Il se décida à acheter une bière le temps d'attendre l'arrivée de Justin, mais il eut le temps d'en commander deux, d'analyser les gens du coin et de se féliciter par l'occasion d'avoir mit de la crème protectrice contre le soleil en montagne - ils étaient tous rouges comme des glands - tout en se disant que le blond ne viendrait plus et qu'il ferait mieux de partir.

Brian aimait bien avoir ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait et si cela n'était pas possible, il faisait tout pour l'obtenir un peu plus tard, mais il n'abandonnait pas la partie.

Il en était à ces divagations hautement philosophiques lorsqu'il aperçut un joli blond aux yeux azur. Était-ce Justin ? Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse être aussi magnifique et aussi jeune... Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de leurs âges respectifs mais d'après leurs conversations, Brian lui avait donné au moins 25 ans. Cependant, il ne pouvait nier les faits : cette couleur de cheveux, ce sourire et ses lèvres étaient inimitables. Il voulut lui faire signe après tout, il se pourrait que Justin ait du mal à le reconnaitre et à réaliser à quel point il était séduisant et sexy à souhait, mais le blond se rapprochait déjà de leur table sans réellement y faire attention. Le publiciste se dit que ce devait être leur coin habituel et il n'eut pas tord.

À deux pas de la table, les yeux azur rencontrèrent enfin les yeux chocolats. L'azur devint plus brillant ; le chocolat s'assombrit.

« Brian ! lui dit simplement Justin lorsqu'il eut finit de saluer la totalité du groupe.

- Daphné croyait que tu ne viendrais plus ! ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer.

- Oui, je pensais la même chose... » s'était-il dit comme pour lui-même, mais Brian l'entendit.

Que devait-il comprendre ? Le blond l'invitait - Oui, il n'avait pas été dupe. L'invitation de Daphné était signée Justin, il pouvait mettre sa main au feu ! - bref , il l'invitait puis hésitait à venir ? Brian Kinney n'aimait pas qu'on joue avec ses pieds alors il se décida à mettre la situation au clair.

« Alors Justin, tu es venu mais tu repars ? ...Tu es venu et tu restes?... Ou, tu es venu et tu viens ? lui demanda-il en signalant la place à coté de lui. »

Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps sa réponse. En effet, l'interpelé se leva et s'assit sur le même banc que lui. Au cours de la soirée, il apprit que son moniteur avait 19 ans - donc il est majeur se dit Brian - qu'il faisait des études de peinture dans une école d'art – Tiens ! Il s'entendrait bien avec Linds' - qu'il avait été exilé de chez lui après son 'coming-out', où il y avait une histoire de petit-ami et qu'il habitait pour l'instant en colloque avec Daphné dans un chalet pas loin de là. Pour une étrange raison, la dernière partie retint fortement l'attention de Brian. Il réalisa qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup trop égarés du sujet principal et qu'il était temps de revenir sur son terrain.

« Alors, ce qui s'est passé dans la télécabine, tu veux le continuer ce soir ? demanda-t-il, joueur, en regardant Justin droit dans les yeux.

- La... la cabine ? répondit sa proie, confuse.

- Non, Justin ! La télécabine ! Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? »

Un hochement de tête suivit sa question et il ne se fit pas prier. Il embrassa franchement le blond, ce qu'il ne regretta pas - les sensations étaient les mêmes que dans l'après-midi.

« Et donc ? - demanda-t-il lorsque leurs lèvres se décolèrent.

- Quoi ? fit Justin, confus.

- Tu veux qu'on finisse chez moi ce qu'on a commencé dans la télécabine ? »

Le blond sembla hésiter quelques instants mais lorsqu'il finit par lâcher un « oui », sa voix ne tremblait pas.

« Donnes-moi deux minutes que je parle à Daphné. On se retrouve à la sortie, ok ? » dit Justin s'éloignant.

Crier « Bingo! » lui vint à l'esprit, mais il se retint. Ce n'était pas une réplique digne du roi de Liberty Avenue alors il se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Il chercha ses clés et prit le chemin du bar.


	5. Chapter 5:Evolution

Disclamer : QAF - univers et personnages ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété. 

Histoire: UA: Que se serait-il passé si Gus était né quelques heures plus tôt ?

Et bien, il est clair que Brian n'aurait pas rencontré Justin ce soir-là, puisqu'il aurait été à

l'hôpital avec son fils adoré au lieu d'être au Babylone...

Donc voici ma vision de la suite de l'histoire sans cette première rencontre, puisqu'il est clair que ces deux personnes sont destinées à se rencontrer... voire plus si affinités, et tout cela dans un environnement quelque peu neigeux et tout à fait différent.

**À ma bêta**, ma seule lectrice _je crois_, et celle qui doit supporter mes erreurs incessantes.

Merci Maëva !

_(N/B : Mais de rien ^^)_

**« Dégel »**

**Chapitre 5: Évolution**

Justin ne savait plus comment ils en étaient arrivés là, cependant il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'avais pas cherché. Au moment où il avait accepté de blaguer avec Brian, il avait perdu totalement le contrôle de la situation. Leurs conversations étaient devenues de plus en plus ambiguës et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir flatté lorsque le brun le draguait ouvertement, même en sachant que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Parce que c'en était un, non ? Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Lors de l'épisode dans la télécabine, il avait totalement perdu les pédales.

Au début, il n'avait pas comprit où Brian voulait en venir avec cette histoire de lubrifiant. Puis, voyant le couple en face d'eux faire une grimace de dégoût, il avait saisit et il s'était sentit forcé de suivre le courant.

Après qu'il eut fait son pitoyable coming-out, et qu'il eut perdu certains de ses amis par la même occasion, il avait mit un point d'honneur à faire remarquer à tout le monde qu'il était gay. Il s'était même employé à s'habiller en rose et parler comme une dévergondée ! Pendant sa première semaine à la station, il voulait que les personnes qu'il rencontrerait soient prévenues d'avance sur sa sexualité et qu'elles choisissent de le fréquenter ou pas dès le début, au lieu de le lâcher comme un pestiféré après.

Depuis, il avait reprit ses habitudes. Le rose ne lui allait pas au teint ! Il en avait marre de devoir chercher ses répliques constamment, et puis il n'avait pas à changer pour se faire accepter, il lui suffisait d'annoncer les faits et à ceux que ça ne plaisait pas : tant pis!

Soit, il s'éloignait du sujet là ! Dans la télécabine, il avait donc participé à la blague de Brian et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était retrouvé à vouloir sentir les lèvres de celui-ci sur les siennes, alors il avait dit la vérité : il ne pouvait rien lui refuser à cet instant. Mais avait-il le choix alors que le brun le regardait avec de tels yeux, qu'il était si proche et que ses lèvres serrées l'une contre l'autre l'attiraient comme un aimant ? (1)

Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à que ce soit aussi bon. Tout d'abord, il avait été surpris par la caresse de Brian sur son visage, douce et légère, puis par la passion de son baiser. Brian savait ce qu'il voulait et cela se sentait. À ce moment-là, il ne semblait vouloir que Justin. Il savourait ses lèvres comme on savoure le chocolat et comme le chocolat, Justin fondit au contact de sa bouche.

Plus tard, lorsque Daphné lui avait demandé si ça avait été avec son élève, il avait tout déballé. Il sentait la nécessité d'en parler avec quelqu'un et qui de mieux placé que sa meilleure amie ? Il lui avait avoué ses doutes par rapport à sa relation avec Ethan. Après tout, il avait ressentit plus dans un baiser avec Brian que dans toute sa relation avec le violoniste. Est-ce lui qui avait évolué ? Était-ce la distance ? Est-ce qu'il aimait encore son petit-ami ? L'avait-il jamais aimé ?

Par la suite, Ethan ne revint plus dans la conversation. Il ne fut question que de Brian et de ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Justin décida qu'il était trop jeune pour se casser autant la tête, qu'il voulait profiter de la vie et du moment présent : « carpe diem » comme disait son insupportable professeur de culture antique. Et puis le destin avait mit sur son chemin un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmant. Il était de son devoir de profiter de cette belle occasion. On ne rencontre pas un Brian Kinney tous les jours et encore moins un qui est intéressé par vous.

Une fois cela décidé, il s'était lancé dans cette histoire de fous. Il avait dit à sa meilleure amie d'inviter le brun à la soirée américaine, lui spécifiant que c'était de sa part. Justin espérait que Brian comprendrait le sous-entendu.

Hélas une fois Daphné partie, il avait paniqué. Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Peut-être que son invité ne remarquerait même pas le sous-entendu ou pire, il le remarquerait et ne viendrait même pas. Peut-être qu'il ne faisait que blaguer avec lui. S'il se trompait, il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder face à face et il finirait par mourir de honte. Et si Brian venait ? Est-ce qu'il se sentait prêt à coucher avec lui alors qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec personne ? Qu'il n'avait fait que quelques petites branlettes à Ethan et qu'il ne savait même pas s'il le faisait bien ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas couché avec son petit-ami d'abord ? Plus il y réfléchissait et plus son refus de coucher avec le violoniste lui semblait illogique. S'il l'avait fait ce serait beaucoup plus facile de faire tout et n'importe quoi avec Brian, non ?

Puis il se souvint qu'Ethan ne l'avait jamais autant excité. Qu'après la soirée où il avait essayé, sans succès, de coucher avec un inconnu sur Liberty Avenue, il avait l'impression que l'occasion était passée et qu'il avait raté quelque chose. Or, désormais, cette impression était partie.

Justin regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était l'heure de partir. Il devait faire face à la situation et assumer ses actes ! Il devait aller au bar Burlesque et appliquer le dicton « carpe diem ». Prenant son courage à deux mains, parce qu'il n'en avait pas plus sinon il les aurait utilisées, il se rassura en se disant qu'il allait passer une soirée d'enfer et prit le chemin vers la fin de sa virginité.

Le bar était anormalement rempli, mais les soirées américaines avaient toujours du succès. Alors il prit automatiquement le chemin de leur table habituelle, saluant quelques connaissances au passage et à deux pas de celle-ci, il vit enfin Brian.

« Magnifique » fut tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit. Justin comprenait pourquoi son élève semblait aussi sûr de lui, il avait tout pour plaire... Il estima un peu prés 1m85, mince avec une musculature respectable sans être exagérée, une peau hâlée, un menton carré, un nez droit et des yeux pétillants de malice qui le dévoraient sans honte. Si ce n'était pas un physique de mannequin alors Justin se dit qu'il n'y connaissait rien, mais alors rien de rien à la beauté, et n'oublions pas qu'en tant que peintre, la beauté était sa spécialité. Il se montra hésitant dans leurs salutations, ne sachant pas si le brun avait comprit ses intentions et ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit la question révélatrice qu'il se laissa aller.

Ils parlèrent de leur vie chacun leur tour. Justin se forçait d'écouter les réponses de Brian alors que sa présence l'intoxiquait. Il se sentait inéluctablement attiré par lui cependant, il apprit que Brian avait la trentaine (par Daphné qui avait fait les papier du brun et connaissait sa date de naissance) alors qu'il ne les faisait vraiment pas ; qu'il était publiciste de métier et travaillait dans une grande agence (2) ; qu'il avait un fils de deux ans et qu'il avait une vision de l'amour, du mariage et de l'engagement totalement différente de la sienne . C'est pourquoi il hésita lorsque Brian lui demanda de l'accompagner chez lui, mais il se dit que son but n'était pas de faire du beau spécimen en face de lui son nouveau petit-ami alors il suivit ce dernier jusqu'à son appartement.

Le long du chemin, ils furent proches et ne cessèrent de se chercher, mais Justin ne put s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux, et cela ne fit que s'accroitre. Le chalet était non loin de celui qu'il partageait avec Daphné à l'exception faite que l'appartement de Brian était au deuxième étage.

Juste avant de monter les escaliers, le locataire d'en bas demanda au brun de remonter ses skis chez lui. Ce dernier lâcha un « fuck you » que son voisin entendit sans aucun doute puisqu'il ferma sa porte sèchement.

« Tiens, fit-Brian en lui tendant les clés, tu peux déjà ouvrir la porte, je suis derrière toi avec tout ça. Nous ne voulons pas que monsieur se fâche » termina-il en prenant les skis sur ses épaules.

En face de la porte, Justin tria les clés. Il dirigea sa main sur la serrure mais lorsqu'il s'apprêta à l'ouvrir, il sentit la présence de Brian derrière lui. Leurs deux corps se collèrent l'un contre l'autre et Justin fut totalement décontenancé par sa présence, par sa chaleur. Il oublia rapidement sa nervosité lorsque les deux mains de Brian agrippèrent ses hanches afin de les rapprocher. Puis cette bouche qui caressa son cou et ce nez qui y souffla de l'air chaud, sur cette zone qui semblait sensible, envoyèrent des frissons le long de tout son corps et lui coupèrent le souffle. Il sentit son excitation grandir et cela empira lorsque l'homme derrière lui approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui dit : « Tu vas ouvrir cette putain de porte ou tu veux que je te baise contre le mur ? »

Justin gémit, se sentant incapable de prononcer un mot, et tendit les clés à Brian. Lorsque le brun s'en saisit, le blond se retourna aussitôt et se colla autant que possible à lui, l'embrassant fiévreusement. La porte s'ouvrit peu après. Brian ne semblait pas être dans un état aussi désespéré que le jeune homme qui tremblait dans ses bras. Ce dernier sentit son sexe se réveiller et se frotter contre son jean, ce qui l'excita encore plus et ses tremblements redoublèrent.

La clé fut lancée sur la petite table près de la porte et Justin sentit des mains froides qui se frayaient un chemin sur son ventre à travers toutes ses couches de vêtements. Brian l'embrassa aussi passionnément que dans la télécabine et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Justin se retrouva en caleçon sur le lit avec ce mec sublime qui le dominait. Le brun mit fin au baiser et enleva son t-shirt ce qui donna l'occasion au blond de le regarder avec plus de précision : un torse imberbe lui faisait face, des muscles bien dessinés et plus bas, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'érection qui effleurait la sienne. Il se sentait excité mais se rappela qu'il n'était qu'un novice et se dit qu'il devait peut-être en parler à son partenaire. Il commençait à connaître ce dernier et avait confiance en lui.

« Brian, je... c'est ma première fois alors si tu pouvais aller doucement, je... Vas-y doucement, d'accord ? »

Leur yeux se rencontrèrent. Les chocolats se fermèrent en signe d'assentiment et ils reprirent leur baiser. Le blond sentit une bouche quémandeuse et des mains enquêtrices qui exploraient son torse, d'abord dans un doux effleurement. Il sentit une bouche sur ses tétons puis une langue qui vint les sucer , lui faisant perdre tout contrôle sur ses réactions. La main qui caressait son flanc s'approcha de son sexe et le massa doucement de haut en bas. Justin se perdit dans un océan de sensations exquises. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Brian lui demander de se retourner, il le fit sans réfléchir et leva même ses fesses lorsqu'on lui enleva son caleçon. Il fut enfin conscient du corps de l'autre, de sa masculinité, quand il le sentit entièrement derrière lui, le frôlant, le caressant... La bouche de Brian qui savourait son cou se déplaça ; sa langue prit le chemin de son dos et descendit tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Justin ne put que cambrer son dos et gémir comme jamais.

Avant de plonger son visage entre ses fesses, le brun lui dit : « Maintenant, tu sais ce que c'est de se faire bouffer ». Et il sut que se faire bouffer était excellent ! Cette langue chaude qui caressait la partie la plus intime de son corps, la salive qui refroidissait au contact de l'air et lui donnait des frissons, le souffle chaud qui le faisait haleter dans l'expectative...

Il faillit jouir mais Brian arrêta tout. Il le retourna puis se glissa entre les jambes de Justin qui sut que le moment de vérité était arrivé...

Brian l'embrassa et lui demanda de mettre ses jambes sur ses épaules, ce qu'il fit.

Le brun le regarda, ouvrit un préservatif et lui donna.

- Met le sur ma bite, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix séductrice.

Encore une fois, il lui obéit. Il mit la capote sur le gland brillant de liquide séminal et le sentit trembler. S'aidant de ses deux mains, il déroula la capote le long du pénis en garde, lentement pour ne pas manquer de précision.

Brian ouvrit le tube de lubrifiant et en appliqua sur et dans son orifice. Justin sentit alors le froid mais n'en parla pas. À la place, il regarda Brian et lui demanda d'aller doucement.

Le pénis rentra lentement en lui. Le premier centimètre passa sans problème, le gland était lubrifié et l'anulingus de quelques minutes avant avait été plutôt efficace. Cependant, le reste eut plus de mal, et cela était un euphémisme. Justin se sentit écarté. Brian était gros, peut-être trop et à chaque poussée , il rentra plus profondément en lui. Le blond ne put empêcher un juron s'échapper de sa bouche, tant la pénétration dut douloureuse.

- Ha ! Brian, attend !grimaça-il. J'ai mal !

- C'est ce qui en fait le charme... Ça ne va pas durer, détends-toi, le rassura son amant avant de s'éloigner un peu de son corps et rentrer en lui un peu plus rapidement que la première fois.

Puis le brun bougea encore, voluptueusement, et malgré la douleur, Justin ne put penser qu'à Brian et au plaisir qui s'affichait sur son visage. Il pensa qu'il l'avait cherché, et puis ça ne faisait pas aussi mal que ça d'ailleurs, il commençait à sentir le plaisir monter en lui petit à petit.

- Souviens-toi de ce moment, lui demanda Brian, quelque soit le mec que tu aimeras, tu m'auras toujours dans la peau.

Et Justin lui répondit en gémissant son prénom à tord et à travers. Il n'en revenait pas, il sentait chaque mouvement de Brian, qui s'enfonçait en lui, qui le caressait, qui le branlait.

Brian qui s'approchait et l'embrassait, rentrant un peu plus profondément en lui mais il s'en moqua et l'embrassa en retour.

Brian qui lui mordillait les tétons, Brian qui gémissait sourdement, Brian qui accélérait peu à peu la cadence à chaque fois qu'il se détendait, Brian qui continuait à aller et venir en lui, implacablement, passionnément...

Brian qui était en lui, sur lui, autour de lui. Brian qui l'obsédait complètement car peu importe ce qui aurait pu arriver désormais, tout ce qui comptait pour Justin était Brian et cette sensation d'être possédé...

Le surplus de sensations le firent venir dans un jet sur son propre torse alors que son amant mit un peu plus de temps avant de s'échouer sur lui, toujours aussi sexy, toujours aussi Brian.

Ils s'endormirent peu de temps après.

Le lendemain , Justin fut réveillé par une sonnerie de réveil et sut immédiatement qu'il n'était pas chez lui.

Sa sonnerie était le doux son d'un violon, celui de son petit-ami et non pas ce bruit infernal et ces Bip-bip qui lui donnaient envie de massacrer tout une nation. Puis chez lui, la lumière du jour ne rentrait pas aussi agressivement dans la chambre. Il voulut se retourner pour laisser les rayons maléfiques du soleil sur son dos et vit aussitôt l'homme avec lequel il avait perdu sa virginité. Oui, de cela il n'avait aucun doute : il avait un mal de chien dans l'arrière-train qui pouvait le prouver.

Brian essayait à présent d'éteindre son réveil avec les yeux fermés et il s'en sortait à merveille. Une fois que l'appareil de malheur fut arrêté, le brun se rendormit. Justin le comprenait. La veille, ils avaient skié toute la journée et puis leurs activités nocturnes avaient fini par les achever. Lui-même ne se rappelait plus à quel moment précis il s'était endormit.

Maintenant, hélas, il fallait une fois de plus qu'il assume ses actes. Il avait adoré cette nuit avec Brian et adorerait la répéter, mais le brun n'avait pas semblé être ouvert aux relations, d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre la veille. Lui, de son coté, avait encore Ethan aussi loin soit-il et ne pensait pas réellement à une relation. Ou peut-être que ça lui était passé par l'esprit mais en tous cas, il ne pouvait nier qu'avoir une deuxième nuit - et qui sait, une troisième ? - avec cet homme au corps sexy qui roupillait à coté de lui, ne le dérangerait pour rien au monde.

Pour le moment il se contenterait de faire comme si de rien n'était. Ils iraient skier quand le brun se réveillerait, comme chaque matin. Puis il trouverait bien une façon de convaincre Brian de recoucher avec lui mais il devrait faire vite, puisque les cours de ski prendraient fin dans à peine une semaine. Entraînant en conséquence la fin du séjour de son élève dans la station.

- Daphné pourra peut-être m'aider, pensa-t-il.

Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je fond quand Gale Harold fait ça ! Serrer ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre : miam ! Arrêt sur image, (désolée pour la longueur du lien, mais ça vaut la peine !)

.be/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/brian%2Bkinney/&usg=_ibEE59poUbyjOzNupAz5Bp4hE2Y=&h=360&w=468&sz=10&hl=fr&start=197&zoom=1&tbnid=6xrf1j8DhuuMJM:&tbnh=141&tbnw=181&ei=eSGwTYnaOYKcOp3WyKgJ&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dgale%2Bharold%26um%3D1%26hl%3Dfr%26client%3Dfirefox-a%26sa%3DN%26rls%:fr:official%26biw%3D1366%26bih%3D590%26tbm%3Disch0%2C3964&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=434&vpy=233&dur=3295&hovh=197&hovw=256&tx=128&ty=118&page=9&ndsp=26&ved=1t:429,r:19,s:197&biw=1366&bih=590

Je crois que si Brian a eut son agence c'est grâce ou plutôt à cause de Justin. Il avait fait don de tout son argent et c'est pour ça qu'il était fauché et puis c'est Justin qui a convaincu Mel et Lindsay de faire quelque chose. Donc = cqfd . Ne croyez vous pas ?

Est-ce que ça vous plait des reprises de la série ? _(N/B : Oh oui ! Moi oui, j'aime j'aime j'aime ! hihi)_


End file.
